


Hidden Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Character, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel finally escape from their parents and back into Gravity Falls. But what happens when their memories have been tempered with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The man ran towards the Mystery Shack, long, golden coat billowing behind him; his golden eyes filled with fear. Fear is an understatement, he was down right terrified. 

He slammed open the door to the shack, realizing that his hands were shaking like crazy as he walked around, trying to find the boys' sister.

He couldn't let it be true. He couldn't- no, wouldn't allow it. And to find it out from that old, crazy man with the stupid floppy hat? That's what pissed him off. It hadn't been more than a second before he had took off and towards the shack.

The dream demon ran as fast as the stupid human legs would let him, seeing Mabel and Wendy crying, Soos and Stan staring at the floor in bewilderment and oh god, please don't let it be true.

"He c-can't be d-d-dead! It's not true! Y-y-you're all l-lying!" No one spoke except for a blonde haired girl who kneeled down beside her on the floor; placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. 

"P-please, let it be a d-d-dream! Please, p-please, please... I can't lose him..." She continued, crying her heart out, face buried in her own hands. "He can't be d-dead, he can't."

The twin let out a heart breaking sob, Pacifica wrapping her arms around her and attempting to calm her down as the broken words left her lips.

"Who's dead?" Bill spoke up, chest constricting and stopping his breath when Stanford spoke in a grave tone; eyes blank and boring into the floor.

"Dipper."


	2. Summer Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter bc I just wanted to update really quick

»DIPPER'S POV«

You stepped off the bus after Mabel, listening to her cheerful rambling about how great this summer would be and how many 'Summer Romances' will happen. You weren't all too happy with anything as of now but forced a smile in her direction. Keeping your twin happy and safe is all you were focused on as she ran towards the Mystery Shack. 

You rolled your eyes, slinging your bag over your shoulder as the bus left. You put in your ear buds, playing your music a bit too loudly as you had before on the bus and started to walk towards the shack yourself. 

You were glad to get out of that hellhole known as 'home'. Your parents weren't the best and neither were the kids or neighbors there. They were all so... Rude. Yeah, rude.

"Who the hell is knocking at eight in the morning- Kid!" Grunkle Stan cracked a smile as Mabel grins brightly and hugged him, squealing with excitement. 

The two of you had grown a lot since the last time you had been here. It's only been a year but time is nothing compared to how fast you two aged in looks. You and Mabel just turned 16 a few months ago.

You trudged your feet up onto the porch of the shack, forcing a smile at your Grunkle and looking away again; pausing the music and putting your iPod away in your hoodie pocket.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan... How's the shack been going? Anything happen in Gravity Falls while we were away?" You inquired quietly, voice nothing but merely a whisper as you spoke for the first time in forever.

The man raised an eyebrow, patting your shoulder and letting out a sigh.

"Not anything you need to worry about, kid. Don't need you up half the night thinking about it," Is all he says and walks inside the shack with you following.

"You can go upstairs to unpack with Mabel, I think dinner is still warm if you two haven't ate yet," Stan informs before walking back behind the counter and starting to clean up now that he's restocked.

You make your way upstairs, flopping down on your bed and coughing as dust rises from it.

"Home sweet home."


	3. Memories?

»DIPPER'S POV«

You let out a heavy sigh as Mabel ran down the stairs to greet Wendy and Soos, Waddles clutched tightly in her arms. You didn't even want to bother with anyone right now. You'd probably just make things even more awkward than they already were.

Why would anyone want to talk to socially awkward and quiet Dipper Pines who surrounded his summer with the paranormal and got everyone into trouble? Exactly. No one. 

They said you were going crazy. Mental in the head. One of the many reasons your parents tried to keep you home an stay as far away from Gravity Falls as possible. They claimed that it was drugging your mind; filling it with nonsense.

No matter how much you tried to convince them that you were completely sane and everything you said was true- you eventually begun to believe that all of it was nonsense too. 

Mabel looked at you like you were crazy whenever you brought the subject of the journals up and it just got to the point that everyone was fed up with your 'lies' and left you. 

No one wanted you around. Not even your own sister. Your twin for goodness sake!

You never understood why Mabel just suddenly... Forgot. How could she? She spent all your summers spent together fighting off the monster's, the living dead, ghost's, the dream demon Bill Cipher, Gideon- all of them.! And she just forgot like that? 

You brought it to her attention and during the same night, someone had wanted to 'talk' to you. You didn't really know who it was but assumed it was your father and listened to him.

That night, you forgot everything there was to know about Gravity Falls except the basics. The Mystery Shack, your friends and Grunkle Stan, Lazy Susan, Soos, your first crush Wendy, Robbie and a few other things. Anything about mysteries, fighting, near deaths escaping from your thoughts and never showing again.

And to this day, your dreams have been getting stranger. Your thoughts have been going into much darker fields that even scare you but you don't know what to do because by the end of it- the memories of it start to fade away until you forget again.

You just don't understand! You've done everything to possibly remember them. You've even written the dreams and flashbacks down in a journal so you can look back at it whenever you forget but when you go to look at the pages again... The pages are blank again.

You just want to curl up and cry in frustration. You're going mad and barely talk to anyone now that you're just 'The Freak' to them all.

You turn off the lights, drowning the makeshift room in pure darkness as you slip back into your bed. Slipping your eyes shut and seeing a flash of a smile and golden eyes as your dreams about 'him' began for the second time.  
__________________________

"Wakey, wakey, kid!" The man in front of says cheerfully, smiling brighter than anything and enveloping you in a tight embrace which you're quick to decline and tear yourself away.

"W- who are you?" You stutter out, terrified.

The man raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't play that game again! What's up with you? Aren't you excited to see me again? It's been a while, wouldn't you say~?" He purrs out, feet floating a few inches off the ground and gliding towards you.

You honestly don't known what to say and instead give him a scared and, somewhat, confused look, shrinking away slightly.

His cheerful attitude seems to drop as does his smile.

"You truly don't remember me? Pine Tree?" You frown as he reaches to caress your face and take a step back, trembling slightly. 

What does he want from you? Should you remember him? Will he hurt you?

You bite your lip and shake your head no. A pang of guilt hits you straight in the heart for some reason. You feel like you've known him forever yet at the same time- you don't know a thing about him. Well, except for the fact that he's hot as hell and dresses very nicely. 

He gives you a small smile, one filled with hope. Hope for what? 

"Please... Remember me, you can't forget, please, you can't!" He pleads, stepping back on his own and running his hands through the golden part of his hair, closing the one eye that isn't covered with an eyepatch.

"I- I'm sorry... Should I remember you? I don't really know what to do... I-I'm so sorry, I can't remember much..." Is all you can really say. It's more of a whisper than anything but he hears it and you can see his face drain of color.

"Well um... I'm sorry for freaking you out. Maybe I should give you a proper greeting then..." He starts, taking a tentative step forward and outstretching his hand for you to shake.

You hesitantly take his hand and shake it. 

"My name is Bill Cipher, and I know you, evidently, have forgotten me but I promise: I'll help you remember... Deal?"

You smile at that.

"Deal," and that's when you wake up to a knocking on the bedroom door.  
__________________________

You're actually hanging onto a bit of hope. Ever since you fell asleep last night, the name 'Bill Cipher' has been stuck in your head and the dream- you haven't forgotten it. Are you going to remember again? If so, remember what?

"Yo yo, little Dipper! Someone's outside waiting for you! Says they're an old 'friend'," You hear Wendy yell from behind the other side of the door.

"Be right there!" You yell back as you put on your shoes and run downstairs, past your family and outside onto the porch to see the man you saw in your dream. Your breath catches.

"My my, Pine Tree! You've grown up quite a lot since I last laid my eyes on you!" He smiles again, making you smile back as if it's contagious.

You close the door behind you and laugh awkwardly.

"So... You said something about helping me remember? Remember 'what' exactly?"

"Oh, I've got a lot for you to remember, dear Pine Tree," He says, leaning in dangerously close and grinning and god, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.

He's lucky he's hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful there DippinDot, the hot guy can read minds


	4. His Eyes

It was nearly midnight and you were still talking to Bill.

You were both sitting on one of the very many trees, right in the middle of the woods where you were pretty sure no one would ever hear you. If they even wanted to that is. They'd probably just ignore you.

"So... You're trying to tell me that all of those 'things' are real and I fought them? Yeah, right! I would probably run away like a coward knowing me," You laughed bitterly. He had to be lying to you. All of these things that he talked about- he sounded so sincere about them and just trying to imagine them gave you the worst headache.

It was like you weren't supposed to remember but you wanted to. You wanted to believe him so very badly instead of making him think that he sounds and looks crazy. Not that he does.

"Yes. I am. Would you like to see for yourself? I can show you if you'd like. Though it may be somewhat difficult..." He offers.

How could he possibly show you?

"I'm a dream demon for the last time, Dipper. I can do anything- well, almost. Don't give me that look! I know what you're thinking and I guess I am lucky I'm 'hot'. I wouldn't want you to run off," He smirks, leaning back against the tree.

Your face flushes a light pink as he says that. How did he know what you were thinking? Was he telling the truth? Did you really just forget? But how could you just forget something like that! You know you don't have amnesia. Otherwise you, more than likely, would have forgotten your family, Mabel and a few other things that you actually can remember.

Bill opens his eyes again but this time they're... Not gold. They're more of a bluish, mercury looking color with gold swirling with them. 

"Your eyes are-"

"Weird, I know. You can go back to the Shack now if you want. Stanford is probably looking for you and I doubt you want to hear me practically mumbling to myself about all this shit," He rubs his face with a gloved hand.

"Are you kidding me? They aren't looking for me... Besides, I really like listening to you."

He looks up at your words and gets a hopeful glint in his eyes, perking up and scooting a little closer to sit beside you.

Maybe he isn't as crazy as you think.  
__________________________  
*flashback*

You ran faster, dodging past trees and listening to the laughter of Bill beside you.

"Gotta run faster, Pine Tree!" He laughed out, grabbing your hand and pulling you faster.

One of the creatures, you forgot the name- there's so many, found you stalking them and got a little more than pissed and chased you. You'd have thought that it would have stopped by now but apparently not. It isn't done with you and you don't really think it ever will be. 

You also notice that you have a red journal in your hands. It's cover is torn in various places, a golden hand with six fingers on the front with the number three on it. It's very odd but you don't question it right now; you have more important things to be doing right now and that's running for your life.

You let out a shriek as the thing grabs you in one if its claws. You failed. You didn't run fast enough. You should have never went looking for it in the first place.

"Let him go!" Your boyfri- woah, what- no. Where did that come from? 

*end flashback*  
__________________________

Your body jerks violently as you nearly fell off the tree if it weren't for Bill grabbing you by the waist.

"Woah there! Careful, Pine Tree!" He warns and you roll your eyes, a bit of color rising in your cheeks when you realize how close you are to him. Your pushed against him, his arm around your waist to keep you from falling off the tree again and faces centimeters apart.

He notices and grins, eye returning to its beautiful gold again. 

You wonder why he wears that eyepatch of his. He did have both of his eyes... Right? 

"Why of course I do! I just wear it for looks you know," He hands his hat out for you to hold and takes off the patch, shoving it into one of his pockets and grabbing his hat again and placing it atop his head where it floats nearly above an inch off his head. His golden hair flops into his eyes and he pushes it back, revealing his other eye.

His eyes are doing the thing again. the thing where they're alternating through gold and blue. What does it mean? Is he even aware it's happening? You assume he does if he's always reading your thoughts.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"But what does it mean?"

"Something that I'll tell you sometime else."

Hell, fine by you, it's not a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry so suck at writing lmao. How was everybody's New Year?


	5. Definitely Not A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sure it's not a date hon? Okay, whatever

You hear a knock on your window, well, it was more of a hitting. You looked up from journal number one, the one that Bill 'found', frowning when you saw another rock hit your window.

What the hell?

You marked your place in the book and hid it beneath your pillows, walking over to your window and opening it only to be hit in the face with one of the pebbles.

"Ow!"

"Sorry" Bill whisper shouts from down below, shooting you an apologetic smile.

You roll your eyes and lean against the window seal with your elbows, looking down at him in curiosity.

"What are you doing here? You know Stan will kill you if he sees you again..." 

"To show you around of course!"

What? Why would he show you around?

"Duh. You said you didn't remember much about Gravity Falls anymore and I figured that I could show you around... Again. Does that sound alright?" He says thoughtfully, tone so mellifluous that it makes you smile; you can't help it.

"That sounds fun actually... Um, gimme a second to get ready and past Stan?" He acknowledges you with a curt nod and you close the window. You're already dressed so all you have to do is come up with an excuse to leave, which shouldn't be hard since he couldn't care less.

You ran a hand through your hair, putting your hat back on and slowly opening the door to the shack.

It creaks slightly at the hinges and you pull a face when you hear what you were hoping to avoid.

"Kid, what are you doin'?" Your Grunkle shouts from the living room.

"Going out!"

You get nothing in reply so you make your way out the door and find yourself standing in front of Bill.

"Took you long enough," The supposed dream demon says with a lips upturning into a smirk.

"Weren't you going to show me around? Unless I heard you wrong, then I'll just be on my way back in my room," You cross your arms and scoff at him, turning as if you were going to walk back inside. You don't literally mean it- well, not entirely.

He grabs your hand, gentle to where you could pull away if you really wanted to but enough to get your attention.

"Please?" 

Did he just fucking say please? You honestly don't know why you're surprised by that but the mere thought kind of baffles you.

You sigh over dramatically, shaking your head yes in approval and a light pink dusting across you cheeks when you realize he hasn't let go of your hand yet.

You decide not to say anything as you now walk hand in hand with him across the old and strange town known as Gravity Falls.

It's a few hours later and the sun is just starting to set, the sky's usual bright blue migrating for an orange and pinkish hue instead.

As far as you know, there isn't a place you haven't seen in this town by now. Your legs are aching and you're surprisingly not exhausted like you usually would.

He hasn't let go of your hand at all and you aren't really sure why, well, you aren't that blind. He obviously likes you, though you couldn't imagine why.

Could you have possibly... No, now you're just being stupid.

He hasn't mentioned anything about the past or even attempted to help you regain your so called 'memories'.

You know that something has had to have happened when you were back at what you and Mabel have called home for the past few years. Your 'parents' never treated you like they probably should have. They treated Mabel like an absolute princess, which you are glad for so she didn't suffer what you did, but you didn't know why they didn't treat you just an ounce better; like an actual human.

The only time you got to eat there was during dinner and your dinner consisted of a glass of water and two pieces of burnt toast. Why? You have no fucking clue but it left you weaker than you probably are now. You were always locked up in your room which was fine by you. You had your own small bathroom, your drawing, writing stuff, and your phone. And that's all you really needed to at least keep you occupied and busy. 

The thought that you could have possibly even remotely dated Bill- a dream demon- is unbelievable. Why would he even want to date you to begin with? You aren't the least bit attractive, you can't do anything right and now you can't even remember your supposed boyfriend.

Bill gives your hand a brief squeeze, bringing you out of your thoughts to which you apologize.

"Sorry... Spacing out again... Did you say something?"

"I asked you if you wanted to get dinner or something... You look like a stick figure," He comments. You'd take offense to that if it weren't true.

"Um, yeah, sure. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

A grin spreads across his face when you ask him, grabbing your hand and dragging you off to wherever.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad. You just wish you could remember him before you were taken away from the Mystery Shack and into your parents' custody.

When you finally see the sign of the restaurant that you're now standing in front of, something in your brain clicks and a blush spreads out.

Our first date...  
__________________________

*flashback*

"Bill, are you seriously taking me on a date?"

"Why of course not! This is just a... A..."

"A date."

"Yeah, whatever, now get your ass inside," Bill laughs, grabbing your hand and dragging you inside.

That was one of the best nights you had with him. It was also the night that your parents called, claiming that they were picking you up a month earlier. That left you and Mabel 1 month left to be around your friends and family here in Gravity Falls... If you're correct, you believe that that was also the night that Stan and Wendy walked in on Bill and you- in a rather better term, kissing. 

Okay, fine, you were full blown making out on one of the chairs and Bill was getting a bit explorative with his hands.

So yeah, that's how you basically came out to the rest of your family that night.

Time freezes and then fast forwards, a blur of images and movements surrounding you and going past you until you're around a month ahead in time; the last day you got to be with your family... With Bill...

"Hey, Pine Tree? Promise me something?"

"Hmm?" You curled into him, hands clutching at you flannel shirt and head tucked under his chin with his arms around you; laying under the blankets of your bed.

"Never leave me..." He sounds frightful, as if you ever would.

"I promise," You whisper, breath beating against his neck as you mutter the words and that seems to be all he wants to hear as he kisses you again and falls asleep with you quickly in tow.

*End Flashback*  
__________________________

"Hey, Dipper, you okay?" Bill pulls you to the side of a building so you aren't run over by any of the on walkers. "You look like you're going to be sick."

He's frowning and has his hands on your shoulders, bending down slightly so he can look into your eyes.

You snap out of your dazed state and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, let's... Let's just go," You reassure and begin to walk again, a sudden rush of sadness washing over you. Were you remembering or just hallucinating bullshit? You figured the latter.

And as you lay down on your small bed, Mabel already asleep in her own, it occurs to you that Bill just technically took you out on a date. It also seemed to go exactly how your 'flashback' went... 

Your name is Dipper Pines and your life is so fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw your longest chapter is also your shittiest :)))


End file.
